


My World

by QueenMovie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMovie/pseuds/QueenMovie
Summary: Alec is sick and Magnus tries to take care of him. He wants to protect his boyfriend, even if he has to protect him from himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
This is my first fanfiction. Crazy, because english is not even my native language. But let's try this. I hope you have fun.  
This will be a multi-chapter fiction. I have no idea how many chapters, but at least 2 more.  
Let's start. Now. :)

He told them. He had told them not to go. But did anybody listen to him? Ever? 

Alec Lightwood sat in his office writing a report for the Clave after the last unauthorized mission gone wrong. 

They had been looking for clues about Sebsatian Verlac's aka Jonathan Morgenstern's whereabouts, when a Warlock by the name of Julius had contacted the Institute. He claimed to know exactly where Clary's brother was hiding and what he had planned next.

Alec wanted to wait. He wanted to ask Magnus if he knew this guy and if not, if he could find out if he was legit. He had a very bad feeling about the whole thing and didn't wanna jump into any unnecessary risks. 

But Magnus had been with a client and so he wasn't able to pick up his phone. And from their talk this morning his business could take some time.

So, before Jace and his girlfriend could do something they all would regret at the end, Alec had called Catarina. He didn't have too much hope about her knowing this Julius guy, but he was surprised when she immediately and vehemently told him to stay away. Apparently Julius was one of the rogue Warlocks. He was known for his criminal activities, he had worked for Valentine (and there was no need to persuade him) and in the last couple of months there were at least two dead Fearies that could be tied to him.

One look into the Claves data bank showed Alec, that Julius was on the watch list. There were no crimes tied to him, but he was under suspicion to have killed at least three Shadowhunters. One of them before he started to work for Valentine. 

Alec had rushed to Jace's room to tell him that this whole thing seemed to be a trap and they were definitely not going to meet this guy. But Jace had not been there. And Clary's room had been empty too. 

There had been an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he searched the training and tech room. And as he met Isabelle who immediately turned around when their eyes met, he knew that his feeling was right. 

He had cornered his sister. Isabelle had denied that she knew anything. At least for the first ten minutes. When she had seen that Alec was gearing up, ready to follow their brother and Clary, she had given up and told him that Julius had called again and told them that it was now or never. Either they met up with him right now or he would hide and take the information with him. 

Alec wasn't just angry, he was fuming. 

Isabelle wanted to come with him, but he told her to stay at the Institute. Someone had to stay and take control.  
So he had taken four of his fellow Shadowhunters and followed Jace and Clary. And when they reached their destination, Julius had Jace and Clary tied up and magic was flowing around his fingers. Alec had no doubt in his mind that it wasn't some harmless kind of magic. 

Alec gave orders and the Shadowhunters took position. But the Warlock wasn't alone either.

There was a fight. Two Shadowhunters died, Clary got injured. Julius had taken one of Alec's arrows and stabbed her in the thigh. Nothing an iratze couldn't take care of. But it had scared Jace and he in return had screamed at Alec.

How any of this had been his fault was beyond the young Shadowhunter. But the Clave had the same opinion. He had taken the four Shadowhunters on this unauthorized mission and so it was his responsibility that two of them were dead now. And it had been his arrow that injured Clary who wasn't even supposed to go on any missions because she was too inexperienced. 

By the Angel, he was tired. And why was it suddenly so cold in here?  
Technically he knew that it was not just the stress that made him tired and why he felt like he was freezing and where the headache came from and why the cough that he wasn't able to shake for over a week now was actually getting worse. 

But saying it out loud or even thinking it would be admitting to being sick. And Alec Lightwood really had no time to be sick. Not right now. 

Just as he was about to get back to his report, someone knocked on his door. Alec didn't answer and just willed the person to go away.

No such luck. But when the person stepped in, the Head of the New York Institute was actually glad that his payers weren't answered. 

Magnus Bane, the High Worlock of Brooklyn and Alec's boyfriend, stood in the doorway. There was no other person he wanted to see at the moment.

Alec felt a small smile form on his lips.

“Hey, beautiful”, said Magnus and Alec wanted to greet him back, but just as he opened his mouth a coughing fit overcame him and shook his whole body. For a second Alec was sure he was suffocating. 

Suddenly a hand was on his back and he felt something warm and familiar flow through his body. Magic. A very familiar and welcomed kind of magic.  
A second later the coughing stopped and it got easier to breath, although he still needed a moment to really get it back under control.

The hand on his back vanished, but reappeared on his forehead. And suddenly Magnus was cursing, in a language Alec didn't understand and in this moment didn't even recognized. And he didn't really care, because the cool hand on his forehead was really nice.

“Alexander darling, you're burning up.” 

Magnus sounded worried. He shouldn't worry.  
“I'm fine. Just a little tired.”

His lovers brow furrowed. “Sweetheart, maybe I should get you a dictionary for your next birthday. You are definitely not fine.”

“What's the matter?” Came suddenly another familiar voice from the door. Jace. And – like always – Clary was with him. 

“Nothing”, said Alec, before Magnus could answer. “What can I do for you?”

They looked nervous. Even Jace, although someone who didn't know him as well as Alec did, wouldn't have seen it. It was a small flicker of his eyes and about every ten seconds he formed his right hand into a fist. 

But it was Clary who started to speak first. “We wanted to apologize.”  
Jace nodded. “We didn't want to get you in trouble. I tried to tell them, that it was our fault and that we've sneaked out of the Institute.”  
“They won't listen”, added Clary.

“It doesn't matter.”, said Alec and rubbed his temples. This headache was really bad.  
“On the contrary”, that was Magnus and this time he sounded angry. “I don't know what happened and I don't really care, but this is not the first time you two got Alexander in trouble and quite honestly, I don't like it.”

Clary and even Jace looked actually chastised and Alec was, quite frankly, confused.  
“You don't have to apologize”, he told them. “It was my arrow that got Clary hurt. I should have paid better attention.” Jace had told him, in no uncertain words, that he himself thought that Alec was at fault. Sure, he was scared because his girlfriend had been hurt and bleeding on the floor. But it had still stung. 

But now his brother was shaking his head. “I'm sorry I said that. Alec, this whole thing, it was not your fault. You rescued us and risked everything. Just like you always do.”

“You mean like he always has to do.” Magnus was definitely angry. But before anyone else was able to say anything, Alec was overcome by another coughing fit. It didn't take as long as the last one and wasn't nearly as bad, but he still felt exhausted afterwards and felt himself slumping a little further in his chair. It was getting really hard to stay awake or even upright. 

“What's wrong with him?” That was Jace asking and he too sounded worried now. Alec wished they would just go. Everybody except for Magnus. 

“He is sick. Something you may have realized if you would concentrate on something else....”  
“Mags.” Alec really didn't want him to end this sentence. “Please. We're all under stress here and fighting isn't helping anyone.”  
He felt his boyfriend squeezing his shoulder and heard him taking a deep breath, but the atmosphere was still tense.

Alec looked at his parabatai and tried to tell him to just go without saying it out loud. And luckily he got the message. Although he looked kind of guilty, he took Clary's hand.  
“Call when you need something.” He looked directly at Magnus. “Please take care of him.” And with that they left and Alec and Magnus were alone again.

The Warlock put both of his hands on Alec's shoulders and squeezed them carefully.  
“We are going home now and you are going to sleep, my darling.”  
Alec rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
“I can't. I have to finish the reports for the Clave.”  
“Alec, you are sick. You have a fever and from the feel of it, it's not a low one. You need rest. Let the others handle the reports.”  
The Shadowhunter started to shake his head before his boyfriend was done talking. “I can't.” He repeated and turned his head to look at Magnus. “Just let me finish this one report and I will come willingly.” 

But Magnus wasn't having any of it. “No. You can't concentrate anyway. We're going home. Now.”

Alec wanted to argue. He wanted to write this report and show everyone that he was able to do it and that he was a capable leader.  
But he couldn't. He was barely able to concentrate or even see clearly. Everything was blurry and it made his head hurt even more. 

So he took Magnus hand and let his boyfriend help him. He just wanted to sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. I'm sorry for any (all the) mistakes. I hope you still enjoy the story.  
There will be at least one more chapter an I try to post it at the beginning of next week. I just started a new job and I've got a toddler at home, so I can't make promissed, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Have fun. <3

When Magnus Bane had come to the New York Shadowhunter Institute to visit his boyfriend who he hasn't seen in two days, he did not expect to find him in such a state. 

Yes, Alexander had sounded exhausted when Magnus had talked to him on the phone. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to get him out of there, even if it was just for a few hours. But when he got to Alec's office and found him paler than usual at the beginning of a coughing fit that left him gasping for breath, Magnus' nearly panicked. 

How had he not seen the signs? This sickness hadn't begun just two days ago. For it to get this bad it must have build up for some time. 

It made him angry. Angry at Alec for not saying anything. Angry at Jace, Isabelle, Clary and the whole Institute, for not realizing their leader was sick and taking care of him. And, above all, angry at himself for not seeing how poorly his boyfriend had felt. For being too busy to take care of the man he loved.

But that would change now. It had taken him some time – not as much as he thought it would – but he talked Alec into going home with him. He had opened a portal into his apartment as soon as they'd left the Institute. 

And now they were in their bedroom, Alec was finally sleeping while Magnus sat beside him, carding his fingers through his Nephilims soft hair. He had tried to help Alec, but all he was able to do with his magic, was ease the symptoms. Injuries were easier. He was able to mend broken bones or close flesh in a matter of seconds. But a usual sickness was different. 

That's why he needed Catarina. He had tried calling her as soon as they've got home, but it went straight to voicemail, so he had left a message and now he had to wait. She was probably still at the hospital and he had no idea how long it would take her to get here or at least to listen to his – definitely not slightly panicked – rambling. 

Magnus pushed that thought away when Alec suddenly started to cough. It wasn't bad and it didn't even wake him, but it still left the Shadowhunter wheezing with every breath afterwards. 

Magnus was worried. He may have been old, but he would never get used to seeing people he cared about suffer. And with Alexander it seemed to be even worse. He was special, in every imaginable way.

The Warlock had taken the Shadowhunters temperature. He definitely had a fever, but Magnus wanted to know how high. And he didn't like the answer. 103.6 F. It wasn't life threatening, but it wasn't good either. He should have gotten a washcloth before he joined his boyfriend in bed.

“Stop worrying.” So maybe the coughing had woken Alexander up after all.   
Magnus put a smile on his face, although he really didn't feel like it after hearing how scratchy and weak his boyfriends voice sounded.  
“I will never stop worrying about you, darling.”

Alec turned his head to look at the Warlock, but before he was able to say anything, another cough took his breath away. Magnus helped him into a sitting position so he was hopefully able to breath easier and send some magic into his lungs, to ease his struggle. 

But the High Warlock wasn't able to relax, because just as Alec was able to breath again, he felt magic knocking at his wards. Someone had opened a portal in front of his apartment and if he hadn't been so distracted with worry, he would have realized sooner that it was Catarina. Thinking about it, it made sense, because she and Tessa were the only Warlocks who were able to open a portal through his wards and into the building. 

There was a knock on the door and Alexander looked puzzled at him and Magnus contemplated for a second if he should get up to greed his friend. But he really didn't want to leave his boyfriend. He knew it was silly, but he really didn't care.

“Come in, my sweet Catarina.”

They heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching their bedroom. And there was Catarina, still in her scrubs, looking tired, but still smiling.  
“How is my favorite couple?”

Before someone was able to answer Alec started to cough again. It wasn't bad and he got it under control after a couple of seconds, but it got the point across.

Magnus looked at his friend and smiled sadly. “I'm fine, but as you were able to hear, Alexander is quite sick.”  
The High Warlock felt his boyfriend shifting and trying to get back into a sitting position, but he held him down. Not that it took much to accomplish it.   
“I'm ok”, Alec protested “It's just a little cold.”

Cat sat down on the side of the bed and felt Alec's forehead, before the Shadowhunter could move away.  
“It looks like this is not just a little cold.”

“I took his temperature half an hour ago and it was at 103 nearly 104.”   
“It was not near...” Magnus put a finger on his boyfriends lips to silence him.  
“He is coughing a lot and sometimes has trouble breathing.”  
“And he can talk for himself.” That was followed by another coughing fit. Magnus held his breath for a second and waited, but Alec got it quickly under control. But he still wasn't able to stop himself from saying: “He can, but he shouldn't.”

Catarina just smiled at the couple, before she snapped her fingers and summoned a stethoscope.  
“Magnus, help him sit up a little. If he struggles with breathing it would be good if he was propped up a little.”

The High Warlock nodded and helped Alec to sit up. He slid behind his Nephilim, so Alexander was able to lean on him. It was a sign of how bad he felt, that he let everything just happen. 

Cat listened to Alexanders lungs and Magnus knew his friend enough to know that she didn't like what she heard.  
She frowned. “How long is this going on?”  
Magnus wished he knew the answer. 

Catarina was looking at him and he knows that she would not judge him, because they had many late night talks and she was aware of how much Alexander meant to him. But that didn't make him feel better, because he still failed his boyfriend.

As if the Shadowhunter knew what he was thinking he squeezed the High Warlock's hand.  
“Magnus didn't know.” The answer was followed by a cough, although it was a small one this time it still struck Magnus heart how sick his Nephilim sounded.   
“I didn't want him to worry. It was just a small cold at the beginning and he had his own problems with this group of Warlocks who tried to sell some kind of magic drug at the Shadow Market.”

“Alexander!” To say that Mangnus was shocked, was an understatement. “That was two weeks ago. You've been hiding your sickness from me for this long?” That was so much worse than he thought. Two weeks of him not noticing that Alec felt poorly. They had dinner together, slept in the same bed, they even had sex. 

Yes, Alexander had probably activated his runes to help him, but still. He was supposed to notice such things. 

It was Catarina who spoke next. She had her gentle smile back on her lips.”It is very sweet of you to defend Magnus, but I know that he would have called me sooner if he had known.”

That was really sweet, but it still didn't make him feel better. But that was something he had to discuss with Alexander alone.

“So my sweet Catarina, what is the verdict.”  
The nurse sighed. “Alec has pneumonia. Because this is what happens, when you ignore all the symptoms and signs your body sends you.”  
It was Magnus's turn to frown. “But he will be all right?”  
She nodded, but looked serious again. “He needs rest. Keep him propped up and we need to get the fever down.” She looked at her watch. “I have to get Maddzie, but I will be back tomorrow afternoon before my shift starts.”  
Alec shook his head. “You don't have to do that. I'm fine.”  
Cat smiled again and patted his hand. “I know and you're not.” She looked at Magnus while she stood up. “You know what to do.”  
He nodded and they said goodbye. 

Cat portaled directly out of the apartment and when she was gone Magnus summoned a cool washcloth and put it on Alexanders forehead.  
“You should have told me.” He said.   
Alec shifted a little so he was able to look at his Warlock. “I know. I'm sorry.” He coughed again, but again got it quickly under control. “I didn't want you to worry.”  
“And you think this is better? What if you had a coughing fit, like you had at the Institute, in the middle of a patrol while you were fighting a demon.”   
The Shadowhunter swallowed and closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again Magnus was nearly overwhelmed by the raw emotion he could see there.  
“I'm really sorry.” Alec rasped. “I'm just so used to taking care of myself that I seem to have problems adjusting to the fact that I got you now. I wanted to tell you. But something always came up and I told myself that it will go away and I don't have to worry you and add to your problems.”   
The Shadowhunter struggled to get the words out at the end and when he was done he finally succumbed to the cough that wanted to come out. He struggled and wheezed and Magnus let his magic flow again to help him.

When Alexander was again able to breathe easier, Magnus kissed his head. “You will never be a burden to me, I'll always make time for you, no matter what. I love you, you stupid Nephilim.”  
Alec smiled a small smile. “I love you too. And I'm really sorry.”  
Magnus pulled his boyfriend closer when he felt him shiver. “I know.” He started carding his fingers through Alec's hair again. “Go to sleep. We will talk later.”

Alec didn't protest and was asleep in mere minutes. 

It was fascinating how this strong Shadowhunter and great leader struggled so much to accept help and let somebody take care of him. And Magnus got the feeling that not a lot of people tried very hard to show him that it was okay to let someone in and help him from time to time.   
And after what he saw at the Institute earlier and in the last couple of months in general, people tended to take Alec's good heart and caring personality for granted and used it to their advantage. 

They would talk later, just like he told Alexander. And when they talked, Magnus would also find out what Jace and Clary had done (again) to feel the need to apologize to Alec. He was done watching people who were supposed to care for Alexander and take care of him use him for their personal gain without thinking of the consequences. And he was done watching his boyfriend taking the blame for mistakes others made.   
This would end. Now.


End file.
